


Morning sunshine

by Space_Mabel (colacharm)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not dating yet tho, Theyre both gay??, this is really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colacharm/pseuds/Space_Mabel
Summary: Does Tord is gay?





	

Edd is resting on the couch. The sun is rising in the window, casting soft light across the floor. 

He looks up as someone walks in, stretching out. The tank top he's wearing shows the copious amounts of scarring across the right side of his chest. 

"Morning, sunshine."

Tord blushes and smiles running a hand through his hair. 

"Morning.."

He sits on the couch and Edd makes grabby hands at him. He rolls into him, resting his head on his chest. 

Edd chuckles and brushes his hair back with his hand, rubbing his back with his other. Tord wiggles a bit and smiles, wrapping his arms around Edd's waist and cuddling into his stomach. 

"Someone's affectionate this morning.."

Tord hums and leans into his touches, eyes shutting. "Oh, hush, you..."

Edd giggles and sighs, continuing to play with his hair. 

"You're adorable.."

Tord blushes more. "Noo.."

He cups his cheek, Tord leaning into his hand with a goofy blissful grin. 

"But look at you, how are you not the cutest, most handsome person in the world..?"

Tord blushes deeper and hides behind Edd's hand. "Stoppp... Those are all you.."

Edd sighs. "Nope, you, my kjæreste.."

The word is a bit mispronounced, but Tords eyes widen and his cheeks light up in a color that would rival his hoodie none the less. "I- y- w-what did you just call me,,?"

Edd blushes a little and looks away. "I was looking for more cute nicknames to call you and I read that kjæreste meant sweetheart.. I figured it fit."

Tord looks away and bites his lip. His head is fuzzy with how flustered he is.

"W-well uh..". He swallows nervously. "I-it can also mean uh,, i-its what most people call their significant other,,"

Edd blushes and his eyes widen. "A-ah.. Is it okay if I call you that still..?"

His eyes widen as well, smiling just a little in his embarrassment. "I-i... Yes.. I suppose.."

Edd smiles and cuddles into him. "Mm.. Kjæreste.."

Tord melts into him and sighs, looking up at him with all the love in the world. 

"Mm... Jeg elsker deg.."

"I love you too.."

Tord flinches, looking up, lovestruck and shocked. 

"Y-you u-understood me,,,?"

Edd let's out a quiet chuckle, pulling him closer. 

"I did.."

There's a pause.

"I love you.."


End file.
